Community-based pediatricians treat the majority of patients with Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), which comprise upwards of 5 percent of school-age children. However, research surveys suggest that the majority of physicians do not provide evidence-based treatment to their ADHD patients. A university-based Assistive Infrastructure (AI) has proved to be very effective at improving pediatricians' practice behaviors in both urban and rural communities. However, the model's use is limited in scope because of its paper-based methods. In-person training, paper-and-pencil rating forms, faxed reports, phone-call reminders, etc. hinder the geographic generalization of this model and increase treatment delivery costs. This application supports the development of an innovative Internet-based software program that provides evidence-based ADHD assessment and treatment methodology to community physicians. This program will lead to individualized and more effective treatment of ADHD patients. Its features provide physician education about ADHD assessment and treatment; Web-based rating scales for parents and teachers; Web-based access to rating scales results for physicians; and remote consultation with ADHD specialists. No other Internet or desktop-based programs such as this are available. Thus, this program has strong commercial potential as it will have wide applicability for psychiatrists, pediatricians, family physicians and other healthcare practitioners who care for ADHD children.